Morning After
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: A sequel to Drink on It for my dear friend Detrametal.


**Requests from Detrametal, a sequel to Drink on it, hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

A small smile graced Colonnello's lips as he traced the scars on Lal's sides and arms gently. She had a lot of scars, mostly on her stomach and back though. Some would think that because of all the scars she wasn't beautiful, but he thought they were what made her who she is. So far his favorite scar of hers was the one on her side; it was a pale color and went all the way to her hip.

Lal stirred in her sleep when she felt something gently, almost like a feather, go from her bra line down to her hip, and then back up again. She made a small noise and shooed away the thing touching her.

"Go away, I'm tired." She said, turning over onto her other side with a small huff.

Colonnello chuckled and turned over as well so that he was spooning her, "Wake up, kora." He said, kissing a long cut on her shoulder blade. He moved the kisses up until he was at the shell of her ear.

She groaned loudly and pulled the duvet closer to her "What are you doing here still? I expected you to already be gone." Lal said after a few minutes of him continuing to do that.

"Now why would I leave a beautiful woman like you all alone in a big apartment kora?" He asked, burying his face in her neck.

"I haven't been single in a while but I'm pretty sure the idea of a one-night-stand is to have sex, stay the night, and leave the next morning never to be seen again." Lal said quietly, not turning to face him.

"You're too interesting too leave and never talk to again…plus I'm sure that boyfriend of yours is going to come back over so you need someone to make him go away." Colonnello told her.

"I can do that myself, if you haven't noticed." She pointed to a gun that was in a corner just waiting to be used by its owner.

"Then I just wanted to do this some more, kora." Colonnello said forcing her to face him he kissed her on the lips quickly before she could object.

The military women took it as a challenge and kissed him back until somehow he was hovering over her as they kissed; her legs around his waist and one of his hands were tangled in her hair…

"We could get court martialed for this," Lal said when they eventually did have to break for air.

Colonnello chuckled and hid his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm the one who would get court martialed, not you. You are after all my superior kora, I would be charged for hitting on you, getting you drunk, and then sleeping with you…but that's only if we get caught." He grinned and nipped at a rather sensitive patch of skin on her neck, causing the older woman to groan and dig her short nails into his skin.

Lal opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her cellphone ringing loudly next to them. She sighed and went to grab it, only for him to pin both her hands to the bed.

"Ignore it," He said as he did all that was in his power to distract her from the person calling.

"I can't, it's my boss, probably calling to see why I'm not at work." Lal said, successfully pushing him off of her and grabbing the phone. "What is it Iemitsu?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You're three hours late, where are you?" The blonde asked over the phone, an annoyed tone ringing through her ears as she listened to him.

During his rant Lal made the mistake of turning to look at Colonnello; he was lying on his side, a begging look in his eyes. The blue haired woman sighed in defeat, "Iemitsu; I'm not feeling well today…I think I'll be taking a sick day." She said, trying to stop the smile that graced her lips as she stared at the beaming blond lying next to her.

"You've never called in sick before…" Iemitsu said, clearly shocked.

"Well I am now, so I'll see you tomorrow…" With that she hung up and lied down next to Colonnello. "I can't believe I just called in sick for an idiot like you…are you happy now?"

"How can I not be happy? A beautiful woman just called in sick to spend the day with me, kora," Colonnello said, wrapping his arms around Lal and pulling her onto his chest.

"First and last time, so you better enjoy it." Lal said as he simply chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

"So, this may seem random now but…want to go out with me, kora?" Colonnello asked, as he towel dried his hair. He sat down in the empty seat at the kitchen table.

Lal was cooking, nothing complex, just a few eggs, bacon, Colonnello's request for she never really ate it, and toast. "Why should I exactly?" She asked idly as she flipped an egg.

"Because you think I'm cute, kora," Colonnello said with a cocky grin as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"I don't think I've ever used that word correctly in my life." Lal snorted, not bothering to get the toast out of the toaster, "Get that for me, will you," She asked.

The blond Italian got up, took the plate off the table that already had about three slices of toast, and went to grab the fresh slices out of the toaster of doom. "Fine, because you like the sex." He said.

"So you think I should date you because of sex, and I thought Vinicio was romantic." The military woman said sarcastically.

"Vinicio that is what that guy's name was? Sounds lame kora," Colonnello joked.

Lal rolled her eyes, "I know right, so lame." She said.

Suddenly the front door opened, and was then slammed shut. "Big Sis, are you home?" A male's voice called out from the living room. "I know you're usually at work this time of day but your car is still there!"

Colonnello looked at Lal and frowned, "Didn't you say your family was killed, kora?" He asked.

Lal nodded, "They were…he's my neighbor, got into the habit of calling me Big Sister." She said before calling out to the newest quest, "We're in the kitchen Skull!" She shouted, shutting off the stove and sitting down with the fresh plate full of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Lal, morning Vinicio! Wait…who are you? Big Sister, are you cheating on Vinicio?" The purple haired man asked.

Lal snorted, "No I'm not. The bastard cheated on me, so I dumped him, well he doesn't know that part yet, and now there's this blond idiot." She pointed to Colonnello as she took a large gulp of her coffee. "Idiot this is Skull, Skull this is Colonnello."

"Oh, so now I have a name?" He asked curiously with a smirk.

"Shut up, you're just lucky I'm letting you stay in my apartment a little longer. By now I would have shot at you till you caught on and left." Lal said in a bored, bland voice. "What do you want anyway Skull?" She asked.

"I-uh wanted to know if I could use your shower…my water pressure is messed up at the moment…again" He said shyly.

Lal sighed, "Use your own shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and towel. There better not be any hair in the drain and if I go in there and the mirrors are fogged up I'm going to hang you by your toes as I slowly stab you with my machete." She said.

Skull chuckled nervously, "Just as cruel as ever Big Sis." He said.

"Just go take your shower before I change my mind…and go get your things, as well as a change of clothes." She said.

Colonnello watched the exchange with an amused smile. "You two seem to be close, kora." He said.

"I don't prefer to get close to people," She told him, "But he seems to have wormed his way into my life."

"You had a boyfriend, what about him kora?" Colonnello asked as Skull came back with all the things necessary for his shower.

"I told him a fake name, and a fake family who lived in Russia. The only real thing he knew about me was my job." Lal said as she finished her coffee. "I'm going to go down to the gym, you're welcome to come…but if you don't then I expect you to be gone by the time I get back." She stood, took her empty plates, and put them in the sink to be washed later.

Colonnello grinned and stood as well. He enjoyed sparring with her the night before; even drunk off her ass she beat him in nine out of ten of their fights. "I want a re-match, kora." He said as they slipped on their shoes.

Lal snorted, "Whatever, still going to kick your ass." She said.

* * *

**So there you have it my dear friend. I put Skull in there as well because I know how much you love Skull.**

**I hope you liked it, and I do look forward to reading the story you wrote for me **


End file.
